Soundtrack
muzyka odtwarzana w grach Starshine Legacy, Akademia Gwiazd, Stajnia Marzeń oraz Star Stable Online. Większość została napisana przez Jensa Handella i Axela Bellindera. Starshine Legacy * Motyw przewodni * First Day in School * Devine Friends * Searching for Clues * Vanished * Industrial Complex * Cloakrider * Stonehenge * Winner Circle Akademia Gwiazd * Forever * Spotlights * Don't Have the Time * You Don't Know Stajnia Marzeń * Motyw przewodni Star Stable Online Oprócz utworów ze Starshine Legacy i Stajnia Marzeń gra posiada także wiele oryginalnych soundtracków. Silverglade * Jorvegian Mornings * Silverglade Highlands * The Spirit of Jorvegian Forests * Walks in Moorland * Welcome to Jorvik Epona * Dark Domination * Desolated Land * Discoveries in New Hillcrest * Enter Epona * Sparkling Rivers * The Destroyers * The Epicness of Epona * The Farm Forgotten by Time Itself * The Trails by the Shore Wyścigi * Bring on the Hurdles * Glacier Galloping * Hooves On the Run * Jumps and Gates * Racing for the Win * Running Free * Scarecrows and Witches * Scary Sprint Jorvik City * Busy Days in Jorvik City * Leonardo's Ice Cream Bar * Shady Business in the Harbor * The Capitol of Jorvik * Where the Ancient Harp Was Found Dolina Ukrytych Dinozaurów * Frozen Lands * Icy Caverns * Snowflake * The Discovery of the Frozen Valley * The Hidden Dinosaur * The Ice Witch of Isendell * The Mysterious People of the Forgotten Legends * The Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur Półwysep Południowego Kopyta * The Peninsula of Wild Ponies * Running Free Moja Stajnia * Flickers of Sunlight * Home * Passing Time * Taking It Easy * The Sound of Big Cities * The Sound of Enchantment * The Sound of Frozen Valleys * The Sound of Open Fields * The Sound of Silverglade Pandoria * A Dimension in Pink * Curious Caves * In the Dark of Pandoria * Out of the Grasp of Garnok Świąteczna Wioska * The Journey Across the Skies * A Place Made of Wonder and Magic * The Wondrous Winterland * Bring Your Sleigh Permit Mistfall * Delightful Dundull * The Village by the Foot of the Mountain * Into the Woods * Beyond the Mist * When the Night Is Closing In * Dundull in the Dark * The Mysterious Mistfall * The Beauty of Nature * Never Alone in the Woods * Wilderness Explorations * Chased by Danger Ranczo Ratunkowe * How To Build Your Ranch * To the Rescue * We'll Help You * Step by Step * Love And Care Heals Everything * Returning Home Halloween * Galloper's Keep *A Headless Welcome *Old Galloper's Chilling Journey *The Stairs *Ride of the Scarecrows *Forest Bells *Shadow on the Wall Sobótka *Midsummer Sessions *Midsummer Concerts Podniebna Odyseja Miki Stoneground *A World Beyond the Skies *Rainbow Racing Kwartet Smyczkowy Silversong *Silversong no.1 *Silversong no.2 *Silversong no.3 *Silversong no.4 Letni Festiwal * Through It All * R U Ready * I Hate Plastic * Lion’s Tail * In It To Win It * Still Got Flair sv:Soundtrack Kategoria:Mechanika gry Kategoria:Soundtrack